Iniciativa
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Probarse ropa puede ser interesante. Las visitas también. No importa si es una mala época o si algunos parezcan estar en contra. Solo importan lo que sientan una por la otra. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de _J. K. Rowling_. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**_ _el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6 y HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Esta historia participa en los Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Iniciativa.**

Una de las paradas obligatorias en el callejón Diagon era** _Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas ocasiones_**. Cierto era que había otras tiendas, pero Madame Malkin tenía una larga tradición, por lo que constituía la primera opción.

Aunque hubiera quienes entraban allí solo por compromiso e ignorando completamente lo atestado del local durante el caluroso mes de**_julio_**.

—Espera…

Desde que vio su rostro a través del espejo, debió suponer que le saldría con _eso_.

Las manos, de largos dedos, iban y venían por su espalda con delicadeza primero, para luego palpar de manera posesiva, casi agresiva, todo aquello que quedaba descubierto en el diminuto probador, al que había entrado para probarse una túnica color morado de corte mucho más **_moderno_** de lo que normalmente acostumbraba usar.

Casi al instante, el diminuto espacio fue invadido por _alguien más_.

—Un mes… Un mes sin noticias, ni lechuzas…

Debió imaginar que esa era la cuestión. Sin querer se dejó llevar, permitiendo que aquellas manos siguieran recorriendo no solo su espalda, sino toda piel al descubierto, sin importarle las posibles marcas que le quedarían luego.

—Dijiste que… ¡tus uñas, maldición! ¿Cómo voy a explicar…?

El resto de la pregunta fue ahogado por labios ajenos, muy conocidos, que le devoraron la boca durante los primeros segundos, antes de disminuir el ritmo, dando a entender claramente que quien besaba tenía cierta hambre que nadie más podía saciar.

—Por favor… —musitó, en cuanto el beso terminó por falta de aire —Aquí no…

—¡No salgas con eso ahora! Me tenías… ¿Sabes cómo me tenías?

Las marcas en la espalda no eran nada en comparación con esa repentina intromisión en el sur de sí, que también había echado de menos. Conservando algo de cordura, se llevó un puño a la boca, ahogando el fuerte gemido que pugnaba por salírsele, cosa que resultó contraproducente, pues la sensación fue en aumento, debido a la fiereza con la cual era producida, al tiempo que cierta prenda era retirada de su cuerpo por resultar un estorbo.

—Anda… Dilo de nuevo… Di que aquí no…

—Por favor… —sabía que si no intentaba razonar habría perdido, así que se retiró el puño y musitó de forma ahogada —Comprende…

Un nuevo gemido amenazó con escapársele, así que la mano cerrada volvió a subir, pero antes de que lograra ponerla donde quería, recibió otro de esos besos largos, ávidos, que tenían como único objetivo hacerle perder la razón y dejar que acabara sin preocuparse por dejar escapar sonidos inadecuados al exterior.

De pronto, sintió que los labios extraños abandonaban su boca para ir más abajo. Eso sería su perdición. Pensando rápido, dio un giro, siendo ahora quien llevaba el mando, ¡y de qué forma! Aunque la necesidad carcomía su interior, logró esbozar una pícara sonrisa de lado, casi malévola, antes de inclinarse y murmurar a su oído.

—Aquí no.

Esta vez era una orden. A sabiendas de que quizá no fuera buena idea, soltó a su presa, le dio la espalda y se colocó la prenda que le fue arrebatada en el calor del momento, antes de ponerse la túnica que causó su entrada al probador en primer lugar.

—Deja hago feliz a mi madre y enseguida terminamos con esto —afirmó.

—No te creo.

—Entonces olvidaré lo de ir a tu casa cuando salga de aquí.

—¿De verdad ibas a…?

La sonrisa de lado volvió a aparecer, pero en esta ocasión el sentimiento que reflejaba era de deseo puro. Quería acabar, ¡claro que sí! Pero no allí. No a escondidas ni debiendo contener cada sonido de placer. Lo harían como era debido, como les gustaba.

—Claro. Ahora desaparécete antes que…

—¡Pía! ¿Qué tal la túnica?

Observando la tela morada por última vez en su cuerpo, sonrió.

Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

—Es perfecta, madre. Ahora salgo para que la veas.

Sus palabras ocultaron a oídos indiscretos el "plin" de una desaparición justo a su lado.

Estupendo. Le encantaba cuando captaba las ideas prácticamente al vuelo.

Abrió la cortina del probador, quedando prácticamente de cara con una mujer morena de largo cabello castaño peinado en una trenza, quien con una túnica color ladrillo con bordes dorados, observó con atención el cuerpo enfundado en el color morado.

—Nada mal —aceptó la mujer —Tienes buen ojo, Pía. ¿Segura que no quieres ayudar a tu tía en _Corazón de Bruja_ cuando te gradúes?

—Segura, madre. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me la compras?

—Claro que sí, te la has ganado.

—¡Parvati! —saludó una mujer de largo cabello castaño muy claro, con una pañoleta de colores atada al cuello, aunque fuera pleno verano —¡Qué gusto verte!

Pía recibió una sonrisa de disculpa antes de saludar a quien la había reconocido, lo que aprovechó para ir con la dependienta y preguntarle por algo que primero hizo que la pobre bruja se sonrojara, para luego asentir y garabatearle unas líneas en un pergamino, lo cual Pía agradeció con una sonrisa cálida y el decir que compraría la túnica que le veía puesta.

Sería su turno de hacer suplicar, aunque sonara un poco "mal".

–&–

La mayoría de edad era lo máximo. Más si eras bruja.

El sitio al que iba quedaba un poco lejos, pero una buena aparición solucionaba las cosas. El haber aprobado el examen era otra de las razones por las cuales Pía había conseguido una túnica nueva, que en circunstancias normales, le habría costado un trabajo de verano en el callejón Diagon y meses de ahorros.

A veces pensaba que ser inteligente le venía de la familia de su padre. Los Visconti eran unos magos italianos muy reconocidos, en ocasiones se preguntaba qué le habría visto su padre a su madre, una inglesa de ascendencia hindú que sí, era guapa, pero en algunos aspectos, carecía de sentido común.

Lo anterior no significaba que Pía menospreciara a su madre. Habría sido un crimen no valorar a Parvati Visconti, quien con su apellido de soltera, Patil, había recibido amnistía de parte del Ministerio de Magia por participar en la famosa Batalla de Hogwarts, hacía tantos años. Por lo que Pía sabía, sus padres se conocieron cuando ella hizo un viaje fuera de su país con la intención de recuperarse de tanto acto siniestro que tuvo que presenciar, y en una parada que hizo en Florencia se topó con Adolfo Visconti, de quien quedó prendada y viceversa. Claro, los señores Patil pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero si Padma, la gemela de su madre, se había casado con un mago hijo de muggles sin más porvenir que el labrado por sí mismo, la boda de su otra hija con un mago extranjero rico no debía ser tanto problema.

Pía sacudió la cabeza. No estaba allí para recordar anécdotas familiares. Nada más lejos de sus intenciones. Respirando hondo, cruzó la calle y llamó a una puerta que conocía bien, no siendo la primera vez que iba allí.

Aunque sí era primeriza en lo que pensaba hacer allí.

—¡Hola, Pía! —saludó la mujer que le abrió, de pelo corto en bucles y ojos azules.

—Hola, señora. Vine a ver a Hera.

—Claro, me avisó hace un momento. Pasa, por favor —Pía cruzó el umbral y la mujer, tomando de una mesita cercana un bolso, sonrió a modo de disculpa —Lo lamento, pero debo atender un asunto. ¿Le puedes decir a Hera, por favor?

—Por supuesto.

La señora se desapareció y Pía, sin vacilar, subió la escalera cercana hasta la puerta que quería. Llamó un par de veces, por mera cortesía, antes de abrir y entrar con rapidez.

—Madre, por última vez… —una voz femenina y con claro tono de hartazgo comenzó a hablar desde la cama, pero se calló en cuanto su dueña fijó la vista en la recién llegada —¡Viniste! —susurró.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —Pía guiñó un ojo, sacando la varita antes de hablar otra vez —Tu madre acaba de marcharse, que debía atender un asunto.

—Algo de la botica, seguramente —la propietaria de la habitación, una joven de cabello oscuro y lacio, fijó en Pía sus penetrantes ojos azules —¿Pasa algo con tu madre?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, me quedé pensando… Normalmente no te preocupa "hacerla feliz". Se llevan bastante bien, ¿no?

Pía contuvo un bufido, mas una sutil mueca en su rostro pareció delatarla.

—Hoy me habló de trabajar con tía Padma cuando me gradúe —comentó, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia —Debo tratar con ella lo del viaje.

—¡Pensé que ya le habías dicho!

—Hera, se lo contaré esta noche. Haber obtenido el permiso de aparición merece eso, aparte de una túnica nueva.

—¡Por eso estabas en Madame Malkin! —Hera, tras la sorpresa inicial, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia su escritorio, sacando de un cajón algo pequeño y brillante que le tendió a la otra —Pues mira, yo he conseguido que no le pongan peros al viaje con esto.

Pía observó por unos segundos el objeto. Era una reluciente insignia de Premio Anual.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó por lo bajo, antes de darle un abrazo a Hera.

—Sí, claro, por eso no dejabas de fastidiarme con que se lo llevaría tu _mejor amiga_ —se burló Hera, aunque correspondió efusivamente al abrazo.

—¡Tonterías! Erica es buena prefecta, pero tú eres mejor.

—¿No lo dices solo por…?

Hera no pudo seguir hablando. Pía se había separado lo suficiente como para besarla, con lo cual se borró de su cabeza todo lo demás, estando tan perdida en apacibles sensaciones que apenas fue consciente de ser conducida de vuelta a su propia cama.

Pía, pese a haber iniciado aquello, no se dejó llevar, no todavía. Consiguió que Hera diera contra su lecho, cayendo de espaldas con expresión de sorpresa, antes de sonreírle con la misma picardía que hacía un par de horas, llevándose las manos a los botones de la blusa morada que llevaba.

—Déjame… —Hera quiso enderezarse, pero Pía, con una mano, le dio un leve empujón en el hombro, indicando con ello que se quedara como estaba —¿Qué pretendes?

—Oh, bueno, te debo una compensación —comenzó Pía, abriendo poco a poco su blusa —Por el mes sin noticias, quiero decir. Además, esa insignia de Premio Anual debes celebrarla, ¿no? Esta vez, te dejarás hacer.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Hera fingiendo indignación en la voz, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro la traicionaba sobremanera.

La visión ante sí no le estaba desagradando en absoluto. Pía había terminado con su labor, mostrando más de aquella piel que la caracterizaba, muy morena para ser igual de italiana que su nombre, pero muy pálida para ser tan hindú como sus antepasados por vía materna. ¿De dónde habría sacado ese sostén? Tras seis años compartiendo dormitorio en Hogwarts (y los últimos dos algo más que eso), creía conocerle cada conjunto de lencería, pero aquella prenda blanca con atrevidos encajes morados parecía nueva.

—Solo contigo —aseguró Pía con convicción, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Hera y acercando sus rostros a tan solo un centímetro —Ya verás, mi ropa nueva y lo de hoy son solo una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera al graduarnos.

Por toda respuesta, Hera alcanzó la nuca de Pía con una mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

–&–

Horas después, Pía abrió los ojos después de unos lentos parpadeos, acostumbrándose a la luz a su alrededor.

Estaba acurrucada bajo una sábana, abrazada a Hera.

Maldición, el plan no había salido tal como pensó. Se trataba de hacer que Hera suplicara, de que viera los beneficios de dejarla "al mando" de vez en cuando; sin embargo, tras los primeros minutos, en los cuales consiguió que Hera reaccionara como quería, cambiaron posiciones antes que pudiera quejarse y la otra, con cierta malicia, hizo que viera las estrellas de forma tan intensa que quedó agotada. Prueba de ello era que se había quedado dormida a media tarde.

A veces se decía que la relación que tenían era extraña. No inmoral o incorrecta, solo peculiar. Ambas tenían su carácter, pero mientras ella era más propensa a las risas y a la despreocupación, Hera era más seria, algo gruñona y mandona. Normalmente no se quejaba, Pía estaba plenamente consciente de que las cualidades de Hera compensaban sus defectos y viceversa, pero en la cama era otro cantar. Había descubierto que cualquier cosa que le hiciera su novia era fenomenal, pero por primera vez, no quiso quedarse únicamente mirando. Quería alcanzarla, hacerla estallar de gozo en sus brazos y que llegara a suplicar entre suspiros. En pocas palabras, quería causarle lo mismo que ella sentía cada vez que estaban juntas. Pero hasta la fecha, sentía que no lo conseguía.

Desvió los ojos oscuros a una pared de la habitación, donde sabía que había un reloj, y vio la hora. ¡Por Merlín, se le hacía tarde! Pía no tenía nada de ganas de levantarse, pero no le quedaba de otra. Su madre era bastante estricta con los horarios de entrada y salida de la casa. Antes le habría importado muy poco, pero últimamente Parvati Visconti se mostraba muy taciturna, así que no quería contrariarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Hera, con voz somnolienta.

—Debo irme. Tengo toque de queda.

—¡No seas ridícula!

—Es en serio. Mi madre está preocupada. Ya sabes, por lo de la guerra.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la guerra con nosotros? Eso es en el continente.

Pía no rodó los ojos por poco. En ese tema ella y Hera no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

Muy a su pesar, se enderezó, sentándose en la cama, estirando los brazos con cierta pereza por encima de su cabeza.

—De seguir las cosas así, mis padres no querrán que viaje.

Sabía que no debía decir eso, pero Pía quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez.

—¿Acaso importa? Somos mayores de edad, ¡podríamos irnos y ya!

—Hera, piénsalo, ¿de verdad te irías de viaje al continente después de pelearte con tus padres, con las cosas como están? Y no me salgas de nuevo con eso de que la guerra está en el continente, ¿qué dices de los dementores del año pasado?

Hera hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no la contradijo. Pía, apesadumbrada, se puso de pie y fue por su ropa, que se puso con rapidez aunque le temblaban las manos. Cuando acabó, giró la cara hacia una de las ventanas, pero su expresión decía que tenía la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Hera —musitó de pronto —Ya superamos lo que creíamos que era más difícil, ¿verdad? Ahora hay que tratar con algo que no tiene que ver con nosotras ni con nuestras familias. Si llegara a necesitarse mi varita para ayudar a otros en todo este lío, la prestaría. ¿Pero lo harías tú?

Por una vez, Hera se quedó impresionada ante algo que dijera Pía, quien por lo general, era la que poca atención prestaba a su alrededor a menos que se tratara de algún cotilleo.

—Lo haría —aseguró Hera, enredándose la sábana en el cuerpo para ponerse de pie y alcanzar a Pía —No solo por ti, que me das tan buen ejemplo. Lo haría por todo aquello en lo que creo. Por proteger a mi familia. Por hacer algo bueno.

—Me alegra oírlo. Ahora sí, debo irme, lo siento, pero nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees. Te avisaré con ese trasto muggle, el _lefétono_…

—Teléfono —corrigió Hera automáticamente, sonriendo un poco.

—Ese mismo. Mi padre me está enseñando a usarlo. Pronto lo tendré dominado.

—Espero que sí, las lechuzas en este barrio llaman mucho la atención.

Pía hizo un ademán despreocupado antes de salir de la habitación, alegando que debía despedirse de la señora Victory, si es que había regresado ya.

–&–

Ya en casa, después de un breve regaño por llegar casi tarde, Pía decidió hablar con sus padres después de la cena, por lo cual le hizo señas a Franco, su hermano menor, para que se marchara a su habitación en cuanto terminara.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —quiso saber su padre.

—Ya tengo decidido lo que quiero hacer —inició, obteniendo sonrisas de orgullo de parte de sus padres antes de seguir —Solo que antes quiero hacer un viaje. Algo así como un año sabático, pero no por tanto tiempo. Con Hera.

Los Visconti intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud, o eso le pareció a Pía.

—¿A dónde quieren ir? —quiso saber la señora Visconti, forzando una sonrisa.

—A muchos lugares: París, Colonia, Venecia…

—Todo eso está en el continente —advirtió el señor Visconti con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sabemos. Por eso quiero hablarlo con ustedes antes. Sé que pasa algo —la joven notó a su madre ponerse ligeramente tensa —Algo muy malo con esto de la guerra. Quiero saber ahora de qué se trata.

—Pía, eso no…

—Adolfo, tiene que saber —intervino la señora Visconti con una expresión que Pía no recordaba haberle visto antes, una extraña mezcla de miedo y determinación —Pía, las cosas en el continente están mal, cualquier extranjero que quiera entrar a países dominados por el Terror Rubio es sospechoso de ser de la Coalición…

—¿La Coalición? ¿La alianza de los que están contra ese tipo?

—Exacto. Este viaje es importante para ti, y no podemos impedírtelo, por eso debes estar prevenida. No les haría mal a Hera y a ti practicar algo extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, además de todo lo que les enseñe Lupin, que es muy buen profesor.

—Ya lo había pensado, se lo comentaré a Hera —asintió Pía.

—Y no estaría mal que visitaras a la abuela —comentó de pronto el señor Visconti.

—¡Padre! ¡A la abuela no va a gustarle nada que me aparezca allí con Hera!

—Es verdad. Pero quisiera que la visitaras. Aunque sea un par de días. ¿Lo pensarás?

Pía, comprendiendo que aquello significaba una gran concesión de su padre para hacer el viaje, asintió. Según sabía, su abuela Visconti vivía en Florencia, quizá no fuera tan difícil convencer a Hera de cambiar parte del itinerario que tenían planeado.

—Madre, ¿crees que todo esté como en la segunda guerra? —preguntó la chica.

Se hizo el silencio. La segunda guerra no era un tema tratado con frecuencia en casa, pero Pía necesitaba saber la razón tras la sombra de temor en el semblante de su madre.

—Todo es muy parecido —reconoció Parvati Visconti —Pero peor. Es en todo el mundo.

—Pero podremos hacer algo, ¿no?

—¿Podremos?

—Sí, madre, "podremos". Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

—Gracias, Pía, pero espero que no haga falta tu varita.

La joven asintió. El ofrecimiento estaba hecho, el tiempo diría si sería necesario.

No podía esperar para contarle a Hera las buenas nuevas.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a otro One que sí, es por un desafío, perdónenme por no escribir más de mis otros fics._

_En el tópico de los desafíos mencionados al principio, se me otorgaron cinco variables al azar al elegir un número y bueno, una de ellas era la temática, "femslash". Como jamás había escrito algo así y aprovechando que tengo exceso de elenco en la Saga HHP, saqué a una pareja de ese tipo de allí, que antes ni se me pasó por la cabeza pero que una vez que tomó forma, no me pareció nada mal. En cuanto a los personajes, Pía Visconti, como han leído, es hija de Parvati Patil (quien era otra de las variables a usar en el desafío) y un mago italiano. Hera, por otro lado, es mencionada casi toda la saga solo por su apellido, Victory; de hecho, su nombre de pila no lo decidí sino hasta publicar otro fanfic derivado de un desafío, "Tras Bambalinas", donde se muestra quiénes son sus padres y sus parientes más cercanos. Para los lectores habituales de la Saga HHP, les digo que este One, temporalmente, se ubica en julio de dos mil veinte (2020), más o menos al inicio de la cuarta entrega, _LAV_ (_Los Arcanos Visionarios_)._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que no hiciera un completo desastre con una temática que normalmente no manejo y con un final no relacionado con la misma. Ya me lo harán saber en comentarios, supongo._

_Cuídense y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
